


The Supernatural

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Reader Insert, Supernatural AU - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: The best hunting grounds are when people are all out and about, and unsuspecting of you.





	The Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Unlike most nights, this night was different. Haunting melodies that whispered forbidden secrets and unspoken taboos filled the air, with shrieks and screams following its wake. To many humans, it was Halloween, but for those that were aware, or at least suspicious of the unknown, it was a night of terror and guard. After all, it was this night that the monsters that have blended into society resume their natural form as what they truly are.   
  
You watched, clearly amused as little children visited your house for candy. Of course, you complied with the festive holiday as you grabbed handful after handful of candy for the small children. Occasionally there were visits from those that were _supposedly_  your age, and if it wasn't for their nonstop flirting, you would've thought they were cute too. But in all honesty, you were growing tired of this repetitive cycle. You just wanted it to be **your**  turn to be out and about, slinking through the darkness and having fun.  
  
"Yo," you hear someone call out from behind you. Thankfully there was no line in front of your house anymore before you momentarily closed the door, leaving it slightly open, in the case another child or so appears with the familiar chime of "Trick or Treat!"  
  
"Hey, how was it?" you asked, but you smirk upon seeing her lick her ruby red lips. And she smiles, a flash of her two fangs proudly being displayed in the open, "Wonderful. I forgot how **delicious**  it is when it's fresh. And of course," she pauses, her thumb gently rubbing the side of her lip where a stray drop threatened to trickle down her chin, "Willing."  
  
"I prefer it when they're unwilling, that's **always**  fun," you responded and she shakes her head before walking over, "Go, I'll take over from here on out."  
  
"Thanks Sis."  
  
"Of course, let me know how your conquest goes," she giggles and slightly wiggles her eyebrows, "After all, you already have a certain prey in mind don't you?"  
  
You don't answer, but the smirk that lifted your lips, exposing one lone fang was more than an answer for her.  
  
***  
  
"You're late," he comments dryly upon seeing you. You shrug, "Fashionably late. As always, I was taking turns with my family on passing out candy."  
  
The tall blonde glances over at you and momentarily you freeze upon meeting the liquid gold orbs and you mutter, "God damn it."  
  
"What."  
  
"Nothing, where's the rest of your team?" you asked, deflecting his question. He narrows his eyes at you and he sighs, adjusting the gothic costume on him and he answers, "They went off first. Told me to wait for you."  
  
You internally cheered and then you smirked as you looked over him once more. Despite how indifferent he was to the holiday whenever his volleyball team talked about it, he sure dressed up nicely. You can tell he put effort in, dressing as a vampire in one of the most traditional way ever. And he narrows his eyes once more, "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, just..." you pause, and you hear a "tch" and you finish with a slight giggle, "You look good."  
  
"What the hell [L/N]."  
  
The two of you set off, and to Tsukishima's pleasant surprise, you weren't screaming at everything you saw. Instead, you'd laugh and giggle, or even worse, you'd just stare at them blankly, clearly unimpressed. Tsukishima almost laughed at how disappointed one of the workers in the Halloween maze was when you merely scoffed and kept walking.   
  
"You seem bored," you commented as the two of you waited for the volleyball members to reunite. Tsukishima shrugged, "It's not real. Why would I be scared?"  
  
"I see," you responded, and he swears he saw a flash of red, but your eyes were the normal hues that shined brightly even with the dim moonlight. You turned to him, clearly with another plan up your sleeve and you asked, "Hey, do you not believe in ghosts, and the supernatural at all?"  
  
"Well," he pauses, and he sees you tilt your head and he mutters, "No, not at all."  
  
"Really?" you asked once more, you were closer than he remembered. And something about the way you spoke and carried yourself was captivating and intoxicating. He blinks, shaking his head in response to the slight moment of confusion and you weren't pressed up against him anymore. Perhaps you never were at all, and you pout, "That's a shame. I believe in them."  
  
You hear him scoff, and he asks, "What are you, 10?"  
  
 _You'd be surprised Tsukishima-kun_. You mentally muttered and shook your head, "Nope." You popped the P and took a step forward again, reaching for his wrist and then dragging him towards yet another haunted house.  
  
"Oi, we-"  
  
"They'll wait for us here, if they're going to be late, might as well enjoy ourselves. Let's go first!" you cheered as you basically dragged him along. He rolled his eyes, but he lets you do as you please, even if meant going into the one haunted house that was basically notorious for its endless maze and its haunted residents.  
  
Upon stepping in, you can tell that your companion is slight disorientated due to the fog machine and the flashing monochrome lights. You slip your hand into his, feeling him flinch completely, yet at the same time feeling him holding onto you for reassurance and you smirked despite knowing he couldn't see.  
  
"It's okay, you'll be fine," you laugh, and he mutters, "I **am**  fine. Just can't see."  
  
You hear him mutter an ow and you turned back, confused. And he mutters, "I'm too tall for some of these decorations."  
  
You immediately burst into laughter, it was a completely different melody that contrasted drastically with the shrieks of terror and cries of horror that filled the air of the other poor victims of the maze. Tsukishima shook his head, clearly amused at your response and you lean towards him again, "It's okay, your pretty face hasn't been hurt yet."  
  
He frowns and he mutters, "You're impossible."  
  
The maze went by rather uneventfully, save for the few times someone tried reaching for either ankle only to be stepped on. The countless apologies that left your lips left not only humiliation, but also amusement. You were reaching the end, you can tell by the sounds of relief of the victims before you, and as soon as you exit, your eyes catch sight of the moonlight above.   
  
The moon was round and full, if you were a werewolf, you are certain you would have turned by now. But nope, you weren't and Tsukishima looked at you, and then at the hand holding his and he scoffed, "Are you going to howl? I thought you were a vampire tonight."  
  
You looked at him, and the liquid gold matches your orbs, but you see the surprise on his face when your orbs are no longer the bright and warm hues he saw daily, but rather a ruby red. The hidden blood lust gleaming brightly as your gaze flickered momentarily to his neck and he tries to take a step back, but he can't.  
  
You take another step closer, your chest pressed against his, and your breath fanning out over his neck. Your free hand trails ghosting touches, each finger lingering just a bit more than expected and leaving him breathless and his heart pumping louder than ever.  
  
You smile languidly, your ear pressed against his heart and you asked again, "Hey, do you believe in the supernatural?"  
  
 _No._  He wants to respond, but what was happening before him made him want to retract that answer. He felt suffocated, oppressed, and completely captivated by you. You detach yourself from his heart, instead gazing deep into his golden orbs in you cooed, "Well?"  
  
Tsukishima grits his teeth, and he shakes his head to the best of his ability and you smile, before leaning forward. You place a soft kiss just before sinking your fangs in, and you feel him flinch against you. The tension in his body leaving him as he begins to relax against you. The hand held in yours begins to weaken its grip and you lick the two punctures close, savoring the fresh blood on your lips. You breathe against the shell of his ear, causing yet another shiver to travel down his spine and you whisper, "Shall I teach you all about it then? I promise you'll grow to love it."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. LOLOL. Writing this for a Halloween themed fic for the snarky blonde. ohoho. I am trash for him. In part this is due to this. Huehuehue.
> 
> bless LilMissFanfic, IwatobiSurveyCorps, and wish12705 for this idea. ^^


End file.
